


Love So Soft

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [44]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Flustered Bucky, Lap dancing, M/M, Up all night to get Bucky, blushing bucky, body confident reader, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky’s friends don’t believe that he has a girlfriend, so they decide to help find him one. They’re in for the shock of their life.





	Love So Soft

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause why not make a body confident reader who gives Bucky a show? This is the song that plays during this one.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zy6vBxqlapw>

* * *

“No way do you have a girlfriend, there’s no way. Steve would’ve told us.” Clint looked at Steve and Bucky, “Right?” 

“Don’t look at me! All I know is that Bucky is 100% single.” Steve raised his hands in surrender, clearly displaying that he knew Bucky was single. 

“But I do have a girlfriend! You just don’t want to believe me.” Bucky pouted on the couch, burying his face in Nat's shoulder. “Nat, they’re being mean to me.”

“You poor thing.” Nat smiled down at her best friend, running her fingers through his hair. “Let’s do this, we’ll talk to Tony, join him at one of his favorite dance clubs and see if we can find someone Bucky can hook up with.” 

“WHAT?!” The three guys sat upright in shock, more of like Bucky glaring daggers at his best friend. Knowing full well that she was doing this for her own enjoyment, but also because she was the one to introduce him to Y/N in the first place. 

“Hell yes!” Tony came bounding in, plopping himself on Steve’s lap. “Hey baby,” Tony kissed Steve quickly then went back to the conversation at hand, “clear your schedules for this Friday gang! We’re going dancing! Consider it as a birthday gift.” Steve smiled into his boyfriend’s hair, as the others laughed at a groaning Bucky. 

“Finally! Time to find Bucky a girlfriend!” Clint cheered from the other couch. Bucky whined on Nat’s shoulder, his birthday was going to be a disaster. 

* * *

 

Friday came sooner than anyone expected, the group was more than excited, minus Bucky. Who was having a mental breakdown on how to tell his girlfriend of what his friend's wicked schemes were going to be. However, she wasn’t answering her phone or responding to his texts, which didn’t help him one bit. 

“Bucky, quit fidgeting and get your sexy ass out of the bathroom this instant!” Tony’s voice yelled through the door, Steve’s laughter echoing in the room with the others. 

“Aw, he’s just worried he’s gonna get his outfit dirty.”

 

Clint replied, hoping to taunt Bucky out the door. Bucky just looked down at his outfit. His form-fitting shirt, white leather sleeve jacket, paired white jeans, and shoes. He had to admit he looked good, damn good, thanks to Nat. The pants were form fitting and showed his legs perfectly, not to mention everything else they had to offer. 

_ ‘Thank fuck Y/N loves me so much, or I don’t think I could do this.’ _

With a deep breath, Bucky opened the bathroom door and smiled at his friends despite the several catcalls and wolf whistles they gave him.

 

* * *

 

The club was booming with life, the floor was filled with bodies pushed together moving to the base of the music. Couples laughed as they danced, some stood at the bar, others sat at tables enjoying themselves as they waited for the next show to start. Tony, with Steve in hand, led the group to the table he had reserved for the night. All Bucky wanted to was to go home and cuddle with Y/N when she came home from class, but no, he had to endure this torture. 

Nat and Clint grabbed everyone’s drinks then sat back at their table. Just in time for the DJ to announce the next performer. 

“Welcome ladies and gents to The Jungle. Are you having a fantastic time tonight?!” Cheers filled the room, some raised their glasses in thanks, “But now we have a special guest tonight, it’s his birthday and good friends with one of our regulars; Tony Stark. Give it up for Bucky Barnes!” Before Bucky could react, two staff members led him over to the center of the dance floor facing the stage and plopped him on a chair. He glared daggers at his friends and plotted on just how he could kill them. 

“Alright calm down everybody, I think we all agree that it’s time for the birthday boy to get his gift don’tcha think?” The room exploded with cheers. The DJ played the music, then everyone died down to enjoy the show. Spotlights landed both on Bucky and the stage, but he was more focused on who was going to embarrass him into hiding away from the world. When the curtains parted, he was not expecting  _ that _ . 

The crowd was entranced by the dancers as they made their way on stage, swinging their hips to the beat of the song. 

_ Every kiss is a door _

_ Can I knock on yours? _

_ Can we knock a little more? _

_ If a touch is a key _

_ Keep on twisting, keep on locking, keep on turning me _

The main dancer emerged from the group and Bucky swore his heart stopped beating. She was absolutely stunning. Her outfit showed off her curves perfectly, her skin looked soft to the touch. He imagined running his hands over her soft skin, over her thick thighs, to wrap his arms around her waist. She had the power in her hands and she knew it. She owned the stage and what exactly what she wanted the viewers to see. She also wasn’t afraid to move her body, what others would see as imperfections, she saw them as her own beauty. Not caring what others thought of them. Something Bucky completely loved in a woman, mainly one specific one. Her eyes locked onto his and gave him a sultry smile as she ran her hands up her waist, her chest before bringing them behind her neck as she swayed her hips.

_ Love so soft, you ain’t had nothing softer _

_ Break it then you buy it and it sure gonna cost ya _

_ Love so soft that you can’t rub off _

_ You gon’ love it if you try it _

_ Got you hooked, now you’re caught up _

_ Love so soft, so soft _

_ Love so soft, so soft _

He fisted his hands on his thighs as she made her way down the stage and onto the dance floor, heading straight towards him. He could hear his friends cheering him on, their phones more than likely out recording this whole thing, but Bucky didn’t give a shit. ‘Cause he knew what was coming next and honestly, he couldn’t wait. He watched as she walked behind him, feeling her breath tickle his ear as she continued to sing the song, running her perfectly manicured hands down his chest. Making sure to run them across his nipples. 

_ If a thought was the truth _

_ We’d be doing all the kinds of things I know you wanna do _

_ But I need, need to know _

_ Will you protect me, respect me if I let you close? _

He understood what she was saying to him. What her meaning of those last words were and he wanted nothing more than to give her that. Giving her a nod, he felt her smile against his neck as she kissed his tanned skin, leaving a lipstick stain behind before moving to stand in front of him. She straddled his thighs and wrapped her arms around his neck, rocking her hips down, arching her back. Bucky swore under his breath, hating how Natasha knew what these jeans were doing to him. How she enjoyed seeing him struggle with a confined manhood. His breath hitched as the dancer's face was inches in front of his, eyes sparkling with familiar mischief. She lowered her arms and grabbed his hands, placing them on her thighs. Giving him a wink of encouragement. 

_ If you want this love, got to hold it tight _

_ Never let it go, baby, let it give you life _

_ If you want this love, got to hold it tight _

_ Never let it go, baby, let it give you life _

That was all he needed. Forgetting those who were watching the display, he trailed his hands up the rest of the way, resting them on her lower back. Right above the ass, he grew to love so much. It’s been too long since he felt this soft skin, to feel a body this strong, but oh so lusciously sexy pressed up against him. So he let himself go, blocking out the world and focusing on her and her only. Lost in the rhythm of her hips grinding down on him, he almost didn’t register the closing of the song. That was until those plump lips moved against his ear in whispers. Gentle hands running through his hair, sending shivers down his spine as they tugged at it a little. There was no doubt in his mind the others would ask him what she said. 

Bucky let out a small whine when she maneuvered herself off his lap but leaned down to give him a kiss anyway. She walked back to the stage making sure to give an extra sway to her hips, as she joined the girls giving the crowd a kiss before the curtain closed. Not only did Bucky have to talk to his friends, but now he had a raging hard on that was threatening to kill him in his skin-tight pants. 

The place erupted with cheers, wolf whistles, some even clapped him on the shoulder as he walked stiffly back to the group. Nat quirked an eyebrow at him noticing his problem and smiled as he tried to sit down. 

“Fuck man, are you alright? Have you ever gotten a lap dance before? What did she say? Did she give you her number? How are you even still breathing?” Nat covered Clint's mouth before he could still ramble off questions. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Maybe I shouldn’t tell you, considering I’d rather be home hanging out with Y/N, my girlfriend, rather than with you goons.” Bucky responded, swinging back the rest of his drink. 

“Uh huh, sure lover boy. Let’s see if we can find a suitable girlfriend for you before we leave.” Clint replied when Nat removed her hand, Bucky just rolled his eyes, sharing a knowing look with Nat. They were in a shock for their life. 

 

* * *

 

An hour past with no success in them finding a girl for Bucky, so they called it a night. Laughing on the way to their cars, they all stopped when Bucky’s name was called out. Turning around they noticed the dancer that had Bucky on edge all night running towards them, now changed into regular clothes. Bucky welcomed the soft body as she jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him. With his hands supporting her, he let her kiss him to her heart's content. Groaning into her mouth as she used his hair to pull his head to the side so she could have access to his neck. His grip on her tightened on her thighs, breath hitching as she bit the juncture of his neck teasingly. 

Even though he enjoyed it, Bucky enjoyed kissing her much more. Tilting his head back to capture her lips once more. It’s been a long night and wanted nothing more than to ravish the gal in his arms. However, their ‘moment’ was ruined when a few coughs pulled them out of their own world. Letting her down, Bucky gave her one last kiss before facing the others. Nat had a huge grin on her face, whilst the others looked confused and shocked. Minus Tony who grinned widely as he got over the shock of what he just witnessed. 

“What the hell was that?” Clint asked, pointing between Bucky and the girl beside him. 

“Uh, well…” Bucky ran his hand through his hair, his other hand on the girl's waist. 

“Bucky, want to explain something?” Steve arched an eyebrow, arms crossed, not looking too happy at his childhood friend. 

“Uh….” 

“Maybe I can help,” she kissed Bucky’s cheek then smiled at the group, “Hi I’m Y/N Y/L/N, Bucky’s girlfriend.” Before the others could respond, Nat squealed and ran towards her. 

“AH! It’s been too long Y/N! How have you been? Thanks for doing that special number for Bucky.” They hugged tightly before separating. 

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on please?” Clint asked confused, Steve nodding in agreement. 

Y/N smiled, “Bucky and I met during his Sophomore year during his Spring Break. He saw me and a few of my friends dancing and singing at a club for a friends birthday. Then we got to talking, danced, went on a few dates, felt something more and I guess he just stuck with me for the past two years.” Y/N smiled up at Bucky, then turned back to the group. 

“Why didn’t you tell us Bucky?” Steve asked his best friend a little hurt. 

“I did, countless times, but you guys didn’t believe me.” He shrugged, holding Y/N closer to his side. 

“So the so-called girlfriend, the relaxed posture every time we go out dancing or in clubs?” Clint asked. 

“What Y/N said and I’ve had a few of my own private dances a few times. ‘Course tonights was the cleanest one, so….” the group laughed when Steve and Clint cringed. 

“TMI! Way too much TMI!” Clint waived his hands frantically, trying to erase the mental images from his head. 

“Well then believe that I have a girlfriend and I have a hidden life.” Bucky responded, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe it’s still my birthday and I still have a present to unwrap.” He smiled at his friends, kissed Nat on the forehead, before walking away with Y/N. 

“3...2...1…” The couple whispered quietly to each other before Clint shouted after them. 

“Gross man! What did I say about TMI?!” The laughter could be heard throughout the whole parking lot as Bucky left with Y/N in her car to go back home and open his gift in private. 


End file.
